killer_toysfandomcom-20200213-history
Night of the Living Dummy
The Night of the Living Dummy is the Goosebumps children's book series by R. L. Stine. The series shows the most villainous antagonist of the series, named Slappy the Dummy. Unfortunately, none of the series are in chronological order. Inspiration According to R. L. Stine, Slappy was inspired by the literary classic The Adventures of Pinocchio. He stated he liked the idea of a wooden puppet coming to life due to the book so he decided to create Slappy. Character Slappy is a ventriloquist's dummy that comes to life when the words "Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano", which means "You and I are one now", found on a sheet of paper in his pocket, are read aloud. After coming to life, Slappy spends most of his time searching for a slave to serve him (''usually the child who brought him to life''). Slappy is shown to be a rude, sadistic control freak who likes to pull mean pranks and frames the main protagonist'('s')' in each book for them. Other defining characteristics are his raspy voice and near-superhuman strength. Stine has said, "I love writing Slappy because he is so rude". Slappy was carved out of coffin wood by an ancient sorcerer. "Slappy's Nightmare" reveals that he has a twin brother Wally, carved from the same coffin; however, this revelation is only a dream. When "Night of the Living Dummy" was re-released in a special Horrorland edition, bonus material included with the book revealed that Slappy did indeed have a brother: Mr. Wood, the primary antagonist of the book, and that the coffin wood they were made from was cursed. Mr. Wood's destruction made Slappy twice as evil, and a thousand times ruder. Contrary to popular belief that Slappy didn't appear in the first book, he actually did. However, he wasn't the book's most important villain, Mr. Wood was. It was only after Mr. Wood's destruction that Slappy really stepped up his game and became the rest of the arch's most important villain. In "Son of Slappy", Slappy hypnotizes a kid named Jackson Stander and later befriends and works with Jackson's sister Rachel, both of whom he takes under his wing as his children. Notable appearances in novels The Words A Magic Card Who Ever Read That Bring Slappy the Dummy to Life. The Words are "Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano", which also mean, "You and I Are One Now". Appearances beyond the books Slappy has also been made into an actual ventriloquist doll available from major retailers. He was first manufactured by Goldberger Doll corporation after a nine-year-old boy from Long Island sent them a letter suggesting the idea in 1998. There is also a mask and a full costume available for sale. Night of the Living Dummy 3 and Bride of the Living Dummy have also been adapted for VHS and DVD, the second on DVD includes "Bride of the Living Dummy". Authors Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child recently posted this announcement via their Facebook status: "We have just written a short story with the amazing author, R. L. Stine. It will be published a year from now in a new, as yet unnamed, anthology. It features Pendergast and... R.L. Stine's most terrifying creation, Slappy the ventriloquist's dummy. This is one strange, strange story... The title is GASLIGHTED." Reception In 2007, The Onion ran a story alleging that Slappy was gay. R.L. Stine Reveals Slappy From Night Of The Living Dummy Was Gay," The Onion (November 7, 2007). This story was picked up by The New York Times and School Library Journal. In other media He was voiced by both Ron Stefanuik and Cathal J. Dodd in the Goosebumps television series and appeared in three episodes; "Night of the Living Dummy II", "Night of the Living Dummy III", and "Bride of the Living Dummy". He will be voiced by Avery Jones and the main villain in the Goosebumps movie in 2015. Category:Books